


Everything They Ever Wanted To Say

by bramblefae



Series: Dailisa Cousland [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblefae/pseuds/bramblefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Um. It's really pretty much just smut between Nathaniel and Dailisa. I wanted to practice writing from his point of view. :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything They Ever Wanted To Say

     He came out of the bathing room still toweling off his shoulder-length black hair.  As he reached the door to his room, he stopped long enough to drop the towel just inside the door and shut it before continuing down the hall and up the stairs, two at a time, to her room at the top of the Vigil. He quietly opened the door and smiled to himself. She was sprawled on her stomach, facing the window and taking up the middle of the bed. She looked for all the world like she was deeply asleep, but he knew better. Sleep came as hard for her as it did for him.

     Silently, he crossed the room, stripping out of his clothes when he reached the bed.   As he slid under the covers, she turned her back to him and he folded himself around her. 

     When he kissed her shoulder she said, "You're warm, Nathaniel." She wriggled her ass against him and he bit down lightly where he'd just been kissing.

     "You're feisty." He kissed her neck and ran a hand up her side to rest just under her breast. "I missed you."

     She turned over to face him and he rested his hands on her ass as she settled against him. She raised her face to kiss his neck and he felt her smile against his skin when he shivered. She had this way of kissing him that made his whole body go gooseflesh. He forgot about that when she wrapped her hand around his cock. He pulled her to him, trapping her hand between them.  When she laughed that low throaty laugh of hers, he rolled her onto her back, her hand still moving on him. He grabbed her hands and moved them to her sides before resting his forearms on either side of her head.  She wrapped her arms and her legs around him and squirmed under him.

     He kissed her, his tongue flicking its way around the inside of her lips, against her tongue, around her teeth.  He broke away to look at her face. This, the lovemaking, was just about the only time she didn't guard her expression and he loved watching the emotions move across her face as he slowly entered her.  Her eyelids fluttered as she bit her bottom lip and inhaled sharply before opening her eyes to meet his gaze.  He moved within her slowly but deeply-he sometimes felt like they would melt together if he could just reach deep enough. He thought she must feel this too, sometimes, as she struggled against him, trying to take him as deeply as possible.

     She reached up to bury her hands in his hair and pull him down so she could kiss him.  When she moaned against his mouth, he rose up on his hands to look at her.  They talked a lot, she and he, but here, now, was everything either one of them ever wanted to communicate. The way she rested her feet on the backs of his thighs. The way he softly rubbed his palm over her nipple to watch her arch into his hand. The way she ran her hand up his arm, over his shoulder then up his neck to touch his face, before gently tucking his hair behind his ear.

     With a growl, he rolled them over so that she was riding him. He took hold of her hips to bury himself inside her. She leaned down to press herself against him as she rocked her hips against his, sliding herself along the length of him. His hands roamed over her body as she rode him.  She nuzzled his neck, making small insistent sounds before finally grazing her teeth along his pale skin.

     He wrapped his arms around her before turning them one more time so that she was, again, on her back.  His lips met hers, their tongues playing circles as he sped their pace toward completion. When she dug her nails into his back, he said, "Now." into her mouth. Almost immediately, she arched fiercely against him, shudders going through her body and as he rode her orgasm, he let go and added his own and together they found themselves entangled in contented limpness, entwined and panting.

     Eventually, he lifted his head to look at her, his dark hair hiding both their faces from the room, and he saw that she was smiling at him. He touched his nose to hers and she said, "Maker, I love you."


End file.
